Episode 8682 (13th July 2015)
Plot It's the day of Deirdre's funeral and Ken broods over Tracy's behaviour in keeping his wife away from him in the weeks before her death. Bev wishes she'd never told him. Sarah refuses to pay the cost of a school trip to France for Bethany. Eileen and Liz fondly remember the last time they had a girls' get-together with Deirdre. In Bethany's hearing, Callum asks Sarah to go to a house party at a mate's that afternoon but she has to refuse due to work. Ken continues to be cold with Tracy as he makes the final changes to his eulogy. He sharply refuses her idea of putting personal items in the coffin. Dev offers him words of comfort. The residents start to gather outside No.1. Bev isn't pleased to see Audrey after a gap of several years, nor is Leanne pleased to see Dan accompanying Liz. Simon wonders why they've heard no word from Peter and he isn't returning Ken's calls. The cortege arrives as Tracy continues to worry why Ken is cold with her and there is an atmosphere in No.1 as they prepare to leave. Ken asks Simon, Amy and Emily to join them in the lead car. Norris can’t make the service as he has food poisoning. Carla heads towards the mourners but can't face them and turns back. Tracy is surprised to see her ex-husband Robert Preston watching them from across the street as they leave for the church. Celia Smethurst, Maggie Lincoln and the ladies from the One o'clock Club are there. As Peter hasn't turned up, Liz takes his turn as a pallbearer. Bethany plays truant from school and turns up at the The Dog & Gun where Callum allows the barman to serve her with drinks. The coffin is carried in to Feeling Good. Emily recognises Robert. Ken places Deirdre's picture on the coffin and the congregation sing Bridge over Troubled Water. Gemma gets tequila chasers for Bethany until stopped by Callum. Emily does a reading from Ecclesiastes. When Tracy asks for a tissue, Ken accuses her of crocodile tears and rips into her for her past behaviour. Upset, Tracy walks out of the church and Robert follows her. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul *Maggie Lincoln - Joan Hughes *Celia Smethurst - Eileen Davies Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *St. Edmond's Church - Exterior and interior *The Dog & Gun - Public Notes *First appearance of Robert Preston since 1st January 2003 and first appearance of Tristan Gemmill in the role, taking over from Julian Kay. *A pharmacy van driver is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is hurt when Ken spurns her attempts to comfort him during Deirdre's funeral, and a familiar face makes an unexpected appearance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,173,000 viewers (3rd place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (to Tracy Barlow): "If selfishness was an Olympic sport, you'd be stood on a podium every four years waving your gold medal at the crowd." Category:2015 episodes